The Colorful Story of a Girl
by Author1-Plus-Author2
Summary: This is about the new girl of Ouran. We know nothing about her, so I guess we will have to wait and see.
1. Meeting

Disclaimer- I own Yune, and so far Misa, but nothing else!

The day was as normal as could be expected at Ouran. Nothing different, nothing new. Just the same. However, for the third years of class A, this was not supposed to be a normal day. Today was the day of there new student. She was said to be a poor girl, who by some miracle happened to be smarter than most of the students there. Cross most, she was smarter than the other students. Earning a honor student's scholarship, she entered the elite school. Even so, she had not shown up yet. The clock ticked, and the teacher taught.

'Click.' The teacher halted and brought his attention to the door, class fallowing in suit. A tall girl about 5 11', her elbow length raven hair lying still, brown eyes locked with her teachers had entered the room.

"My apologize, but I got lost." She gave a small bow.

"Do not worry, it is very common for a new student to get lost." He motioned his hand to the desks. "Take any empty seat." She left making no eye contact with any other student, to the back of the room. She found the most secluded spot she could find, and took it. Taking out a pencil and paper, she started her notes.

The class took occasional glances at the new student. She was nothing like they expected. They had pictured much differently. Thinking she was nothing more than a poor, but smart student, the nerd picture came up. They imaged her scrawny, with long messy hair, big glass, white shirt with pencil protector, and geeky pants. Instead they got a tall girl, with nice strait black hair, a red and much to big sweatshirt that hid any bust she might or may not of had, topped off with a pair of loose black pants.

At the end of the class she put her things away and started to leave the class when a girl stopped in front her.

"Hey! My name is Misa." She put her hand out. "I guess you could call me the welcome committee."

"Yune." She answered taking her hand. "Nice to meet you."

"Hey I was wondering, would you like to go to a club with me?" She asked. "You could use that time to meet other people in the school."

"Sure, why not. I have nothing better to do today anyway."

-:-

After all the classes were finished Yune left to the club with Misa. When she entered the doors she came to a room full of flirtatious boys, and fan girls.

"What kind of club is this?" Yune was about ready to take off right then. This was not her idea of fun.

"The host club!"

"Host club?" 'What the hell?' Yune could just fell a vain starting to rise.

"Tamaki, we have a new guest." Kyouya called. The blonde got the message and pulled his red rose out from his sleeve.

"Why hello my princess. I am the king of this host club, and I am at your service." He got on his knees and offered Yune the flower.

"Um, thanks." Yune took the flower, and the girls let out a shriek. He had very little affected on her.

"Isn't he dreamy!" Misa pulled Yune to Haruhi's area. "This is Haruhi! He is a first year, and the natural type!" Yune sat down while Haruhi started to pour some tea for them.

"I can get it." Yune reached out for the kettle.

"Thanks, but I have it." Haruhi gave Yune a smile that made the girls around her blush.

"Aw!" They squealed.

"What do you mean by the natural type Misa?"

"Well you see, each host has a type Yune." Kyouya piped in. "For example I am the cool type. Tamaki is the princely type. You have the Lolita type." Kyouya pointed toward Hunny, "The wild type." He pointed to Mori. "The devil type." And lastly, he pointed toward Hikaru, and Kaoru.

"Oh."

"So who is your favorite Yune?" Misa asked.

"I just meet these people. I really don't have a preference for anyone yet."

"I got it! Kyouya, do you have any of those photo albums left?"

"Yes. That will be 5000 yen." She handed him the money and he gave her the book.

"Here! Look, look this was from the beach!"

"You paid 5000 yen for this?"

"Yeah! It is great, but you can keep it. I already bought one."

"Then why did you buy this one?"

"I didn't have it with me and I wanted to show you what the host club is like."

'She wasted so much money on that.' Was all Yune could think as the bubbly girl talked and talked.


	2. Deals with the Devil

After all was said and done, the girls left. All, but Yune.

"Do you need something?" Kyouya glanced at her, but kept his attention to the computer.

"This club makes money, right." She came closer to Kyouya and took a seat. The rest of the club watched in silence.

"That is correct."

"I want in." Kyouya stopped what he was doing and looked at Yune.

"I want you to hire me." She gave him a sly smile. "As a waitress."

"I suppose you have a reason why I should do that."

"Because if Haruhi is no longer severing everyone else, he has more time to flirt with clients." Yune leaned back in her chair. "Because I can do what most other girls and boys cannot do in this school." Kyouya took a moment to think.

"You're hired!" Tamaki announced.

"Is that you decision to make?" Yune asked.

"I have no problem with it." Kyouya answered, returning to his previous work.

"Wait, is that really such a good idea?" Hikaru asked.

"Yeah, I mean what about you know who?" Kaoru whispered.

"There is nothing to worry about."

"Good. Now about your cosplaying."

"You will have to take part."

"That is fine, but I don't wear skirts, dresses, or anything that makes me look like a prostitute."

"That is fine."

"Good, see you later boss." With that she left the host club.

"Kyouya!? What about Haruhi!" The twins yelled.

"What about me?" Haruhi asked.

"If that girl is here." Hikaru started.

"We have to hid the fact your a girl from her." Kaoru ended.

"How is that different from every other day?"

"She will be here as long as we are, with us!" The twins answered back.

"Gentlemen, we have nothing to fear. I have it all planned out." Tamaki smiled. "With a female friend, Haruhi will be able to become feminine."

"Boss, you said the same thing with Renge, but that didn't work ether. What makes you think this will?"

"That's it, I'm leaving." Haruhi made her way out of the room and left the school.

The next day it was raining cats and dogs outside. Class started like it did everyday, but Yune was not there. Ten minutes into teaching the door opened, and a drenched girl entered. She handed the teacher a pink slip and made her way to her seat, leaving a trail of water behind. When the class ended Yune was approached by the two seniors of the host club.

"Yu-Chan! Yu-Chan, why were you so late." Hunny asked hanging on her arm.

"Yu-Chan?" Hunny gave her a smile and nodded. "Yune Hunny. Yune."

"But Yu-Chan sounds cuter."

"Yune." The flowers that surrounded Hunny popped, and he let her go.

"Ok." Yune patted him on the head and started walking to her next class. Hunny and Mori fallowed close behind.

"So, why were you late Yune?"

"Car trouble. I had a hard time starting it this morning."

"Oh, I bet your driver was upset." Yune laughed. "What's so funny?"

"Oh yes, I was very upset."

"You drive your own car?"

"Beats ridding the bus."

"What's a bus?" Yune gave Hunny a surprised look.

"Hunny, are you kidding?" He shook his head.

"My word, you truly are sheltered." She muttered.

"What?"

"Class is about to start, we better get going." Yune walked quickly to her class.

"Hey, what did you say!? Yu-Chan!" The classes ended almost as quickly as they started, and once again Yune found her way to the third music room. Upon entering she found Haruhi getting out the coffee.

"Haruhi." Yune made her way to Haruhi.

"Hey Yune-Senpai." Yune took the coffee from Haruhi and started the drinks.

"Thanks for the help Haruhi, but this is my job now. You go ahead and relax." Yune gave Haruhi a pat on the back. When she did her eyes widened.

"Something wrong Yune-Senpai?"

"It's nothing, thanks, hehehe."


	3. Operation, Bond with Yune!

Yune did her job. She served everyone there was to serve and cleaned the small mess. After she was sure everything was done she took a seat next to Mori and Hunny.

"Hey Yu-Chan." Hunny cut a slice of cake and offered it to Yune. "Want some?"

"Sure, but can you stop calling me Yu-Chan?" Yune took the chocolate slice and started to eat it.

"Why?" Hunny gave her a sad look, and she put the cake down.

"Because my name is Yune." Her face grew no less stern when she locked eyes with the unbearably cute senior. Hunny looked away in defeat and picked at his slice of cake.

'Sigh.' Yune put her arm over his shoulders. "Don't take it personally, I just don't like people nicknaming me. I have one name, and one name only." He nodded, but still refused to look directly at her. Shrugging it off, Yune took a big bite of the chocolate cake. After she finished her slice she made herself some tea and started to drink it.

"What did you think of the tea Yu-Chan?" Yune spit out her drink.

'Cough.' He patted Yune on the back.

"You ok Yu-Chan." She gave him a scary look, and he moved behind Mori. "Sorry Yu-Chan." A big vain pulsed on her forehead.

"Mitsukuni, cut. It. Out." Giving him one final look she retrieved her bag.

"Kyouya, you need anything else?"

"No, you are free to leave." And so she did.

"Hey, Kyouya." Hikaru started.

"I know she is helpful and everything," Kaoru added.

"But should we really keep her around?" They both ended.

"Why wouldn't we?"

"She's just really." The two thought on this a minute.

"Stern?" Hunny asked. The twins shook there heads no.

"Unshakable?" Mori tried. That wasn't it either.

"Cold?" Tamaki chimed. Nope.

"You guys are so mean. She's a good worker, and that is all she needs to be for this. You guys should be lucky she willingly puts up with you." Everyone looked at Haruhi then at each other.

"Haruhi, Haruhi." The twins surrounded her, resting their arms on her shoulders. "What good is a worker, if she can't get along."

"High-strung?" Kyouya asked.

"Yeah, that's the word!"

"It's was her first day. You can't expect her to warm up to you so quickly."

"Haruhi's right! We need to bond with her more if we are ever to get closer!" Tamaki put his finger in the air. "Operation, get closer to Yune is in planning."

"Roger." Everyone but Mori and Kyouya said.

"I'm out of here." Tamaki rushed to Haruhi, grabbing her arm and pulling her to the group.

"No you can't Haruhi! We need you to get closer to Yune!"

"Why me?"

"You're a girl, and she's a girl! You two will bond like sisters!"

"She doesn't know I am a girl." Tamaki pulled something from his back.

"Your right! So wear this." It was a frilly pink dress.

"No way in hell." Tamaki moped his way to Kyouya.

"Mommy! Haruhi cursed at me!"

"But the boss does make sense." Kaoru started.

"You are a girl, so you would bond with her best." Hikaru ended.

"Wouldn't it make more sense to get her closer to Mori and Hunny? After all they are in the same class."

"I don't know Haru-Chan. She seems mad at me." Hunny put his head down.

"Well, maybe if you used her real name instead of Yu-Chan, she'd be fine."

"I bet if you get to know her better, she will let you call her Yu-Chan." Mori encouraged. This brought Hunny back to his regular demeanor.

"Yeah! She really liked that cake, I should get her some more and we could share it!"

"I've got it!" Tamaki yelled from out of no where. "Well will take a trip, just the host club and get better acquainted with Yune!"

"Where would we go?" The twins asked.

"Nekozawa's beach is always open." Kyouya said.

"Yeah, and this time we could see Haruhi in a swimsuit." The doppelgangers started looking through the suits that appeared seemingly out of nowhere.

"It's agreed. We go back to the beach!"


End file.
